There are many situations which require, for example, multiple items, tools, personnel, or pieces of equipment to be transported from one location to another at a construction worksite, household, or any other application area. Often a vehicle such as a truck or van may be used to transport these items and then a person or a machine unloads and carries the items to the site where they are to be used. Afterwards the items need to be carried back to and loaded into the transport vehicle. This loading, unloading, and carrying can be very time and labor intensive. Further, various types of transport vehicles are required to suit the need of various applications.
One specific example may be a generator on a worksite. Generators are generally used to provide power for a particular set of equipment on a worksite which may need electrical power for operation. There may be a single generator for a particular area of the worksite as it may not be economical to have a separate generator for all equipment as that would incur significant capital costs. However, if the worksite expands over a considerable area, it may be difficult to carry the generator about the worksite as generators are generally heavy.
Powered material transportation options such as a truck provided with a powered crawler tracks and a platform for carrying such loads are known. These solutions mostly require skilled personnel to maneuver the truck and are limited to only a particular set of applications. One of the examples is U.S. Pat. No. 4,747,457 (hereinafter the '457 patent). The '457 patent discloses a truck for transporting bulky loads. The truck includes a frame provided with lateral crawler tracks and an upper load carrying platform movable in relation to the frame. The truck further includes a trolley assembly connected to the frame for relative movement to lift the tracks off the ground. However, the truck disclosed in the '457 patent does not offer a versatile solution for material transportation needs.
Therefore, a versatile work tool is required for a broad spectrum of users which may require powered assistance for making a wide variety of tasks easier.